


Haikyuu!! - Harry Potter AU

by Haibaka_luvs_nyaku



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Levyaku - Fandom, Yakulev - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: 10 points for gryffindor, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys Kissing, Cuteness overload, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Houses, Hufflepuff, Hugs, KageHina - Freeform, Kinda, KuroKen - Freeform, Love, M/M, Magic, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Swearing, YOLO, have no idea what to tag, houses, innocent stuff, points - Freeform, ships, why not, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haibaka_luvs_nyaku/pseuds/Haibaka_luvs_nyaku
Summary: Most centered on Yakulev but it's got a lil' bit of everthing :P





	

**_I JUST WANNA SAY THAT THEESE TWO BROUGHT MY BOOB (Babe for those who don't know) AND I TOGETHER SO I AM DEDICATING THIS CHAP TO HER :P (p.s.: Love you boob)_ **

**_BY THE WAY! I think i should make a book about this, what d'you guys think??_** ****

_**\---** _

Lev walked happily past the ancient walls of Hogwarts and made his way up to his room.

It almost surprised him when the stair case started moving but since he's already been here for 5 years, it's already a normal thing to happen. He grabbed onto the handrail and took a glance at his surroundings, immediately knowing the way to his room.

He walked his way to his room and knocked on the door twice before entering.

He opened the door and smiled brightly at everyone inside the room.

Lev shared a room with Yamaguchi but most of the times, their room was like the hang out room, especially during holidays.

So right now, Yamaguchi was sitting in his bed with Tsukishima and Bokuto standing in front of them whilst Kuroo sat on Lev's bed, avoiding Yaku's sleeping body, having a friendly conversation. These three were from slytherin but they still managed to be good friends. There was also Kenma under Kuroo's arm and on Kuroo's lap, letting everyone know that Kuroken was, indeed, a thing.

"Lev!" Bokuto exclaims, patting the boy's back.

"Yo!" Lev greets back with a small wave and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi just nodded with a smile, leaving Kenma focused on his game.

"How does it feel, eh?" Kuroo asks with his usual smirk. "Making it to the team?"

Lev rubs the back of his neck and smiles at his friend.

"Pretty bloody good." He replies.

Kuroo laughs and shakes his head. "Still going to beat your asses at it." He then mutters.

Lev giggled but decided not to reply to his comment whilst Kenma only sent him a glare which made him immediately apologise.

A while after, they were already talking about whatever they were talking about before so Lev went over to his sleeping crush.

He blushed at the sleeping sight of Yaku and leaned down, placing a kiss on his forehead.

Kuroo seemed to notice this so he, once again, decided to tease the young boy like usual.

"Seriously though, when are you going to ask him out?" Kuroo rolled his eyes.

Lev glared at the 7th year and glanced at Yaku, a sigh leaving his lips.

"Like, never? He doesn't even like me, Kuroo." Lev rolled his eyes.

He moved away from the sleeping boy and his talking group of friends and headed to his wardrobe, picking up some random shirt and sweatpants.

"How would you know if you've never even tried?" Bokuto laughs slightly, shaking his head.

"I just do! I already confessed and he didn't say it back." Lev said desperately, throwing his current shirt away, landing on Bokuto's head.

Lev slid the clean one on his body quickly and immediately changed pants before turning to his friends again.

"What did he say?'' Yamaguchi asked, speaking to the Russian boy.

" _Ye'?"_ Lev sighed out, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Of course, that answer made him very upset and all but he didn't let Yaku see it. He put on a smile and swallowed his feelings, afraid that he'd loose their friendship over something so selfish.

"He said that?" Kenma asks, surprised, his eyes leaving the game for the first time today.

Shocked, everyone glanced at Kenma and Lev nodded, not as shocked as everyone else.

After all, Kenma was the one who also helped Yaku deal with Lev just so that he could make it to the team.

"Baka..." Kenma shook his head at Yaku and returned to his game.

The room was kept in silence, the group still shocked at Kenma's little outburst.

_Okay..._

_\---_

Lev grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and made his way to the bathroom, yawning a couple of times before reaching his destination.

After the group left their room, Lev decided to visit his friend Hinata at his room.

 _"_ _Lev_ _!" The ginger exclaims, opening the door wide for him._

 _Lev_ _walked in happily and noticed_ _Hinata's_ _boyfriend,_ _Kageyama_ _, laying_ _lazily_ _on his bed, waving his wand around. He also saw_ _Yachi_ _reading some shoujo manga next_ _Hinata's_ _bed._

 _"'_ _Sup_ _,_ _Lev_ _?"_ _Hinata_ _smiled_ _widely_ _at his friend._

 _"Just checking in, seeing if_ _you've_ _grown since yesterday."_ _Lev_ _replies_ _with_ _a smirk._

 _Hinata's_ _face went red and_ _he immediately started complaining about how he_ _can't_ _grow in one day._

 _"Oh, by the_ _way_ _,"_ _Yachi_ _started, looking at_ _Lev_ _with a smile. "_ _Congrats_ _on_ _confession_ _to_ _Yaku_ _."_

 _The two boys who_ _were_ _laughing_ _at each other stopped their conversation and stared at_ _Yachi_ _. "_ _How do_ _you know_ _that_ _?"_ _Lev_ _asked with a red face._

_"What do you mean? Ever-"_

_"What she means is, word got around that_ _you_ _did confess so_ _that's_ _how we know."_ _Kageyama_ _glared at_ _Yachi_ _, speaking over the small girl._

 _"Eh? It did?"_ _Lev_ _exclaims_ _. "Who else knows?"_

 _"A few...people..."_ _Hinata_ _replied, smiling innocently at the embarrassed boy._

 _Lev's_ _eyes went wide and felt his cheeks_ _warm_ _up even more._

 _"_ _Anyways-_ _"_ _Hinata_ _began, taking_ _Lev's_ _mind_ _out of the topic._ _Lev_ _tried to forget the topic whilst talking to the trio and laid in_ _Hinata's_ _bed, relaxing on his friends bed as_ _Hinata_ _sat back down on the desk, typing away._

_Soon enough he fell asleep and only woke up minutes before lights were out._

Once he had finally spotted the bathroom door, he lazily dragged his feet towards it but just before he opened it, the door opened and there stood Asahi and Nishinoya from Gryffindor, both latters holding hands and blushing like little kids.

"Lev." Asahi spoke, forcing himself to try to smile confidently.

"Asahi, Noya." Lev nodded with a small smile.

"Hey! I heard you made it to the team." Noya asked, a blush still evident on his face.

"Ah, yeah. Gotta thank Yaku and Kenma for that." The tall boy replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, I also heard you confessed to Yaku sometime last week." This time, Noya was smirking and looking up to the 194cm tall boy.

The tall Russian felt his face heat up more and his green eyes went as wide as the moon.

"W-what?" Lev stuttered out. "How do yo-"

"The walls have ears, boy." Noya laughed at his reaction and pulled Asahi with him, walking past Lev. "Well, see you, good luck with Yaku."

Asahi waved a shy goodbye to Lev and followed the small Keeper through the corridors.

Lev gulped and walked into the bathroom, hoping that no one else would mention his confession for today.

After brushing his teeth and getting himself ready for bed, Lev decided to head back to his room so he got his things and headed for the door, only to be stopped once again. Just as he was about to turn the handle, someone else from the other side of the door opened it first.

"Oh, Lev." Yaku said, rubbing his eyes. Yaku held a small red bag with a cute tiny cat on the side. "What're you doing here this late?" 

Lev felt his cheeks burn but regardless of that, he still smiled and replied.

"I fell asleep at Hinata's room. Only woke up a few minutes ago and realized it was almost time for bed." Lev giggled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Mhmm." Yaku only hummed, dragging himself towards the sink to brush this teeth.

Lev followed the short Keeper in, sitting himself on top of the counter, and told himself he'd keep him some company before going to bed so that's exactly what he did.

Yaku ignored Lev's presence and continued brushing his teeth. After he was done, Yaku noticed that Lev was still next to him so he asked.

"Why're you still here?" He said, trying to not sound as rude as always.

Lev glanced at the boy and shrugged with a smile. "Keeping you company." 

Yaku nodded. He put his toothbrush, toothpaste and towel inside his neko bag and headed towards the door, expecting Lev to follow him, but, surprisingly, the tall russian didn't do so.

"You coming?" Yaku asked, already halfway through the door.

"Hmm," Lev paused, staring at Yaku's hazel eyes with a serious expression that made his heart flutter. "Hey, guess what?" 

Yaku's eyebrows formed a confused shape above his large eyes and he tilted his head to the side. "What?" 

"I love you." Lev spoke clearly, his pale cheeks getting red.

Yaku blushed too, clearing his throat. "I love you too." 

Lev looked at Yaku, shocked, surprised but most of all happy. He stood up from the counter and walked towards the blushing Keeper by the door.

"You...do?" Lev asked, his eyes still as wide as a cats.

Yaku couldn't look at him in the eye nor speak, so he just nodded, his face turned sideways.

"Wait," Lev paused. "Does that mean that if I ask you out, you'd say yes?" Lev said, a smile pulling on the corner of his lips.

Yaku scoffed and crossed his arms. "Obviously yes." 

Lev giggles at his cute reaction and turns his face, making Yaku now face Lev's big green eyes.

"Then," Lev stops, taking a breath to calm himself down. "Will you be my boyfriend?" 

Yaku felt his heart pump out of his chest and he grabbed ahold of his sleeves, squeezing them tightly. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yup," Lev nodded quickly. "Pretty sure, yeah." 

Yaku took a moment to think about what he was going to say.

"Relationships are..." He paused, almost like as if he was searching for the correct word to fit in the sentence. "...So complicated."

Lev's heart started beating faster, afraid of hearing what Yaku would say next so he just stayed silent and listened.

"There's fighting," Yaku continued. "Bickering, Awkward silences..." 

Lev gulped and closed his eyes.

"But when I'm with you," Yaku let out a breath and Lev opened his eyes again. "I feel at ease." 

This reply made Lev burst in happiness and before he could help himself, he had already wrapped his arms around Yaku's small torso and was spinning the poor sleepy boy around. When he stopped, Lev let go of Yaku but he didn't stop there. He leaned down, bringing Yaku up slightly because of his arms which were still around the short latter and he pressed heir lips together.

Yaku could feel his heart racing faster than before (unbeliebly fast, let me tell you-) but he kissed him back, feeling the same amount of happiness as the younger boy.

Once they pulled away, Lev giggled and brought Yaku up again to a hug.

"I love you."

"I know, I lo-"

"No, I really love you." Lev interrupted the boy, looking at him in the eyes. "Like, I really **really** love-" Lev let out a happy sigh. "You."

Yaku blushed at his words, and slapped the boys arm. "Do you plan to kill me? Idiot." He muttered the last words to himself.

"Eh? Why's that?" Lev asked with a giggle.

"When you say things like these, my heart will stop." Yaku blushed, letting a pout rest on his lips.

Lev stopped for a moment, not reacting at all which made Yaku concerned since the young excited boy always had something to say but soon enough, Yaku's concern was proved to be unnecessary.

"I love you." Lev said. This time, the way he said it made it sound even more serious than most time. His voice was too low nor too high, it was just high enough for Yaku to hear it but also low enought to make his voice sound deep. 

"I love you too." Yaku replied, swallowing his pride.

"Nah," Lev shook his head childishly. "I bet, I love you more." 


End file.
